George Weasley
by AitchyBaby
Summary: Written from the point of view of Proffesor Lockheart's niece - you.


"Amelia, dear you must go see your uncle sometime soon." My mother said. "He really wants to see you."

"Mother," I sighed. "He barely remembers who I am. Plus he's a liar. I have nothing against him I just don't want to see someone who doesn't remember his own niece. Plus, I'm twenty years old, I do not feel like explaining twenty years of things which we did together."

"Just go see him will you? And stop being so stubborn." She continued preparing for dinner as she said this.

"Fine, I shall go see him tomorrow. But you owe me mother." I kissed her cheek and walked upstairs waiting for dinner to be done so I can then go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one of those days which I will most likely regret. But thus, another day another experience.

I walked up to St. Mungo's hospital doors. I wasn't sure whether to go in or not. I eventually decided to go in when a family walked in before me and decided, it must not be so bad. I kind of had a slight fear of any kind of hospital. But at least with St. Mungo's you knew you would be fine eventually unless terminally ill with something. I was standing behind the family of red-heads waiting to find out where I could find my uncle. I looked at the faces of all the family and the one odd one out. They looked morbid. Something bad must have happened to someone they knew. Just then I noticed twins standing off to the side slightly. Although they looked mostly similar, I couldn't but help seem attracted to one more than the other. Maybe they're the Weasley twins? I remember a pair of red-head twins back in Hogwarts; they're three years younger than me I think. Me being twenty I left Hogwarts last year. Meaning they'd be – what, seventeen? I can't tell which one is which it's been so long. They turned to look at me, possibly because I'd been pondering on this for a few minutes possibly while we were all in line. Oops.

"You're staring at us?" The one on the right asked.

"Yes," I replied bluntly. "I'm staring at you because I'm thinking that we possibly went to Hogwarts together. And if you are in fact the Weasley twins."

"That is us," The one on the left said. "I'm Fred..."

"And I'm George." The other finished. "And obviously you know that we're the Weasley's. Now who are you?"

"Amelia Lockhart," I replied. "May I ask why you're here?"

"You may," George replied.

"Our dad had been bitten by a snake,"

"So we're coming to visit him and see how he's doing." Wow them saying things alternatively is confusing.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he's well and can leave soon." They nodded.

"So how come you're here?" I shrugged.

"Apparently my uncle wants to see me even though he's lost his memory. Gilderoy Lockhart." They made an 'oh' face. I nodded knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"Okay boys, let's get a move on. Your father's on the third floor." I'm guessing that was their mother.

"See you Amelia," The boys said at the same time. George came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Meet me outside in an hour." And with that they walked off.

After asking the nurse/receptionist where I could find my uncle, I went up to the second floor to find him. He happened to be walking around the floor looking for someone or something. What or who I'm not sure. I walked up to him, introduced myself and said who why I was here. He remembered the name and that I was his niece. Probably because my mother had told him I was coming or something, or maybe he remembered a few things after being told them once again. We spoke for about fourty-five minutes about the past and how we used to be before he became famous through his lies. Obviously I didn't mention the last part, but it was nice to talk to him I guess. I'm not one hundred percent sure as of yet how I'm feeling about this situation. After saying our goodbyes and an awkward-ish hug, I walked out and down the stairs to get to the bottom floor. I decided to grab a quick cup of pumpkin juice from the cafeteria place as I still had fifteen minutes to wait for George. Ten minutes later I walked out of St. Mungo's to wait where George had said to do so. A few minutes later he turned up.

"So I know that wasn't the only reason you were staring at us earlier," George said. "So which one of us do you think is cute? If it's Fred I can go get him now if you wa-" I cut him off by laughing.

"No it's not Fred," I laughed again. This sounded so cliché. "It's you that I like, George." He looked kind of shocked. "So how's your dad?"

"Doing better. Still bleeding when the bandages are removed, but it's slowing down." He replied. "And you like me? Usually it's Fred that everyo-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Shut up about Fred and kiss me you fool." I said. So he kissed me, and it was the best kiss I had, had in a while. And that's where I fell for George Weasley.


End file.
